creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
We have to control them. We have to control all of them
“Lo ripeta un’altra volta ragazzo, con calma” “Signore, non capisce? Ogni volta che lo ripeto, ho sempre più paura. Quella persona, anzi, quella cosa non era conforme alla normalità, ecco. Ogni volta che me lo fa ripetere, la paura sale sempre di più.” “È di vitale importanza che tu ci ripeta esattamente dove l’hai trovato, come l’hai incontrato e come hai reagito.” “Ieri stavo tornando da scuola. Avevamo parlato degli ultimi spot, sa, quell’innovativa marca di detersivi ci intrigava così tanto! Mi dilungai col professore a dialogare su ogni suo aspetto. Poi passammo alle altre materie, e, insomma rimasi fino a tardi.” “Prosegui pure.” “Fuori il sole era coperto da nuvole dense e pesanti e non filtrava neanche un raggio. Il tempo era gelido e la città sembrava priva di un qualsiasi abitante. Casa mia è lontana, lungo la statale, poco fuori il centro abitato, saranno venti minuti di strada a piedi. Mio padre era a una riunione sui programmi e non poteva certamente riaccompagnarmi indietro, oltretutto avrebbe impiegato un sacco di tempo a uscire dall’ufficio e venirmi a prendere e io non avevo alcun problema a sgranchirmi le gambe e farmi una passeggiata. Il vento era tanto forte da spingere via il cappotto e mi si congelavano le mani. Giuro, l’inverno sembra essere arrivato prima. Tra casa mia e la città ci sono diversi campi di grano, sono praticamente dimenticati, è rarissimo vedere qualcuno che ci lavori. Ed è lì che lo vidi.” “Concentrati su questo punto: quali furono le sue reazioni?” “Questo mi ha lasciato attonito: era spaventato, forse perfino più spaventato di me. Sembrava sperso, come se non capisse cosa stesse succedendo. Era lì, fermo, inginocchiato, al centro del campo, tra le spighe un po’ sbiadite e mi fissava con quello sguardo vacuo. Siamo rimasti a fissarci, poi, piano piano, abbiamo iniziato ad allontanarci entrambi e io sono corso via all’impazzata. Non ho mai visto qualcosa del genere in vita mia, era davvero strano.” “Lo so che ti richiede un grande sforzo, ma ho bisogno che tu me lo descriva nei più meticolosi particolari. Questa informazione è assolutamente necessaria.” “Beh, la nebbia era molto bassa, distinguevo a stento la sua forma alquanto singolare. Certo, mi ha scandalizzato e il mio cervello sta tentando a tutti i costi di dimenticarlo, ma l’immagine rimane vivida nella mia testa, sebbene un po’ sfocata. Innanzitutto, era molto simile a noi, ma al tempo stesso molto diverso. In pratica, il suo fisico era identico al nostro, probabilmente un po’ più basso e con le braccia un po’ più corte: mi chiedo come facesse a raggiungere il telecomando con degli arti del genere. In ogni caso, il vero sconcerto non sta nella corporatura, ma nella testa: il suo volto era…” “Non pianga ragazzo. Si calmi. Tenga, si asciughi le lacrime.” “Non capisce? Era mostruoso!” “Non urli, non urli. Riprenda un attimo fiato e poi mi spieghi” “Ecco, non so tanto come spiegarlo. Il suo volto, non era visibile dietro uno schermo, ma era a nudo. Non è semplice descriverlo, ma sembrava composto dallo stesso tessuto delle nostre mani ed era di un colorito roseo così surreale! Poi, oddio che orrore i suoi occhi! Era presente una striscia attorno alle pupille di un colore particolare, sembrava azzurro! Dio mio, un vero e proprio orrore! Il naso era appuntito e sporgeva dal resto del volto e sembrava tutto così tridimensionale!” “Il tessuto di cui parla viene chiamato pelle e sì, si tratta proprio dello stesso che ricopre i nostri arti. Per quanto riguarda il colore degli occhi, quella fascia è detta iride ed è una prerogativa di quelle creature” “Era quasi come… sì, quasi come un neonato, ma prima che gli venga assegnata la sua scatola, comprende? Come è possibile? Come è possibile che viva senza la propria scatola sulla testa? Senza uno schermo che gli proietti costantemente un programma?” “Hanno altre necessità, quella principale è chiamata ossigeno. Comunque si tratta di informazioni riservate. Grazie per la collaborazione ragazzo, qui abbiamo finito. Mi chiami il mio collega che aspetta fuori dalla porta, per favore.” “Va bene agente. Grazie di tutto, è stato molto gentile. Spero che riusciate a prendere quel… quell’obbrobrio!” “Non si preoccupi ragazzo. Buona giornata” … “Allora?” “Allora cosa?” “Come è andato l’interrogatorio?” “…” “Cosa sono quei sospiri?” “Ne abbiamo un altro in circolazione” “Che stronzata. Non ci credo neanche se lo vedo.” “Invece mi sa proprio che è così” “Su cosa ti basi? Le farneticazioni di un povero ragazzo?” “L’ha descritto per filo e per segno. Per filo e per segno.” “Avrebbe potuto adocchiare un file riservato che parlava della nostra storia prima della venuta della scatola, dei progenitori che la guardavano solo e che non ci guardavano attraverso.” “Ti pare che un comunissimo ragazzo possa trovare un file simile? In un archivio comunale forse? No, lui ne ha visto uno.” “Come pensi che si sia liberato dalla scatola?” “Non ne ho idea. I ribelli, solo loro sanno come farcela. Spesso si sottopongono a degli interventi. Hanno capito che, per quanto sia difficile, possono farlo. Deve aver curato la sua dipendenza, o forse è riuscito a disattivarlo e ha guardato pochi spot e pochi programmi.” “Come consigli di proseguire?” “Anche qui, non lo so. Sono solo leggende, ma ora come ora, penso che siano più vere che mai, e per una volta, ho paura. Cosa facciamo? Come possiamo proteggere i nostri cari se ci sono delle menti indipendenti? Dobbiamo controllarli. Dobbiamo controllarli tutti.” Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Media Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga